Ginny Potter and the Electric Slide
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: After a hard day of work, Ginny comes home for some rest and relaxation... right? HarryXGinny.Reviews are welcome... flames are not.


Ginny walked through the door and immediately collapsed on the couch. She had a tiring day of Quidditch practice, and she was sore all over. Harry, noticing her unusual behavior, walked over and sat down at the end of the couch.

"What's wrong, love? Hard day at practice?" Ginny merely nodded slightly, wiggling to get into a comfier position. Harry gently took off Ginny's trainers, and massaged her sore feet. She sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Harry." Breathed Ginny, finally looking at him. He smiled and got off the couch. "Hey? Your not done already, are you?" she asked, sitting up on the couch.

"No, but I really wanted to show you something I found today." He walked out of the room quickly, into the bedroom. Ginny, expecting it to do with sex, awaited eagerly. She got in the most seductive pose she could, but Harry only came out with a muggle stereo they bought. He set it on the table, and pressed the play button. A techno kind of music came on, with a lady singing the words 'Boggie-oggy-oggy' and 'Teach you the eleeeeectric slideeeeee'.

"Harry, what is this music?" asked Ginny, in the middle of it. She had just heard the words 'It's ELECTRIC!'

"Ginny, this is one of the best dance song ever! We used to play this in my old muggle school! It was it's own dance and everything!" said Harry, happily, standing in the middle of the floor, and starting some rhythmic movements. He moved 3 times to the left, then to the right, then 3 times back, and then did some sort of footstep.

"Harry, what is this song called?" asked Ginny, laughing at Harry's movements.

"It's called the Electric Slide." He replied, turning on the spot, so his back faced Ginny. She laughed more.

"What's so funny? It's really enjoyable to do." Said Harry, pulling Ginny off the couch to dance with him. She stood up, and tried to mimic Harry's movements. He stopped the song, and did the dance move slower.

Soon, both Ginny and Harry were doing the electric slide together, laughing.

"Wait, there are more songs on here that are fun, and put on a new techno beat. A man was speaking, and Ginny caught the words 'Casper Jams' and 'It's time to get FUNKY!' He then told them to clap your hands, and Harry started.

"What is this song?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it's called the Cha-Cha Slide, and what you do if follow the dance instruction that the man tells you. It's really easy." Ginny gave him a skeptical look. "Ginny, it really is! Just watch me!"

The man started pouring out commands, some of them ridiculously easy, other not so. Ginny laughed at him dipping down low, and doing the "Charlie Brown".

"See, Ginny, there are like, 2 ways you can do the Charlie Brown. You can (He put his right hand on the back of his head, and left hand grabbed his ankle and moved them in and out) or, you can (He put his right foot out, and his left foot behind him, and switched foot periodically) It doesn't really matter, people do it both ways." Said Harry, grinning as the song ended. "You wanna join me?" he asked. She started dancing with the song as Harry replayed it. She really enjoyed the "Everybody clap your hands!" part.

Once they finished the song twice, they collapsed on the couch together, breathing heavily at their work out.

"Wow… Harry… do you have any… other dance… songs?" asked a panting Ginny.

"Of course… I bought a whole… muggle CD." Said Harry, showing her the list of songs.

"Wow, that's a lot … of dances. Are you sure … you know them …all?" asked Ginny, scanning the list.

"Yes … sure." Said Harry. It began to rain outside. Big booms of thunder and lightning shook their little house. The weatherman on their muggle television set told them that it was going to rain for a few days straight. It finally happened.

"Looks like no more Quidditch practice for awhile, eh?" said Harry, pressing play on a new dance song.

"It's ok, I've got a new workout." Said Ginny, and Harry then explained how to do the Cotton Eyed Joe dance.

It reminded her eerily of Seamus Finnegan getting drunk.

FIN.


End file.
